Clairobscur
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: OS pré-Omega. 1992: Shiryû vient d'être père et fait le point sur sa vie...


_Cette mini-fic sans prétention se situe temporellement treize ans avant le début d'Omega, avant la guerre contre Mars. _

_Clair-obscur_

_Rozan, 1992_

La nuit était profonde, seulement troublée par le bruit de la cascade qui coulait et par les quelques hôtes animaux du lieu. Les volets de la petite maison traditionnelle de bambou située non loin étaient fermés et la pénombre régnait dans la chambre principale qui abritait ses trois occupants à cette heure.

Shiryû était allongé dans son lit, ses yeux aveugles fermés, mais la tension des muscles de son torse nu, de ses épaules et de ses bras indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas. Près de lui, Shunrei sommeillait tranquillement, la tête contre son épaule, recroquevillée sous le drap, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et il pouvait entendre la musique apaisante de sa respiration.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il ne bougea pas. Voilà presque deux ans qu'il l'avait épousée après quelques années passées à travailler pour assurer leur subsistance à tous deux. En effet, grâce à la fondation Graad, il avait acquis des rizières et une plantation de soja dans la région et, avec des ouvriers, avait travaillé d'arrache pied malgré sa cécité pour planter du riz et du soja ainsi que pour trouver des débouchés commerciaux. Comme il était très jeune à ce moment-là, personne ne lui accordait la moindre crédibilité et il avait fallu plusieurs années pour que son commerce commençât à fonctionner et à lui rapporter suffisamment pour vivre. Dès que cela avait été le cas, il s'était enfin décidé à demander Shunrei en mariage. Ses frères étaient venus assister à ses noces qu'il avait voulu les plus simples possible mais selon la tradition chinoise, importante pour Shunrei. Lui, le guerrier qui n'avait jamais eu peur d'un adversaire, s'était trouvé un peu dépourvu face à sa jeune épouse et à leur nouvelle intimité. Malgré l'envie qui ne lui manquait pas car il avait attendu de nombreuses années pour qu'elle soit enfin à lui, il craignait de mal s'y prendre ou de la faire souffrir. Mais heureusement, ses craintes s'étaient révélées sans objet et tous deux s'étaient découvert une entente sensuelle qui les avait surpris au premier abord tant ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Cela avait contribué sans aucun doute à la réussite de leur vie de couple et à cette sérénité qu'ils exhalaient. Il avait appris très rapidement à vivre en autonomie avec sa cécité parce qu'il voulait éviter un maximum d'être un poids pour elle et, même s'il « voyait » différemment des autres, il avait tout de même une chance supplémentaire par rapport à n'importe quel aveugle grâce à ses pouvoirs cosmiques. La déesse, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de vivre désormais normalement, les lui avait conservés et c'est ce qui lui permettait de percevoir les choses beaucoup mieux qu'avec ses sens restants.

Shunrei eut un soupir dans son sommeil et il sourit. Elle était l'une des choses en ce monde qui lui fût arrivé de mieux. Elle avait supporté ses absences, avait prié pour lui à chacun de ses combats et les années avaient transformé l'adolescente en une jeune femme épanouie, même s'il savait que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour elle de le voir partir et combattre. Il n'était pas tellement du genre fleur bleue, mais il aimait parfois à penser qu'elle était son complément naturel, sa moitié d'âme en quelque sorte. Pourtant, malgré son caractère calme et posé, elle pouvait être capable de s'énerver pour défendre ses positions et il aimait vraiment cet aspect d'elle. Il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord mais c'était assez rare, ils se connaissaient si bien que cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps et ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un compromis.

Et à présent, depuis quatre mois, elle était également devenue la mère de son fils, le comblant encore davantage. Il ne s'y attendait pas si tôt et s'était montré un peu surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, mais, en y réfléchissant, il s'était aperçu que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : fonder sa propre famille. Il s'était tout de même beaucoup questionné sur sa capacité à être père parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu le sien, mais il avait gardé ses interrogations pour lui pour ne pas perturber sa jeune épouse et la soutenir du mieux possible. Il avait même voulu en faire trop et elle avait fini par lui expliquer gentiment qu'elle n'était pas en porcelaine.

Pour le choix du prénom il avait opté pour sa langue d'origine. Il ne voulait pas imposer quoi que ce soit au nouveau-né mais, compte tenu de son passé, l'emploi de « ryû » lui avait semblé approprié. Il voulait ainsi mettre son fils sous la protection symbolique du dragon, il lui reviendrait quand il serait plus grand de décider lui-même s'il voulait lui aussi devenir un chevalier.

Shunrei était heureuse de porter son enfant et tout s'était déroulé au mieux jusqu'à la naissance. Ryûhô avait dû être réanimé et, non content d'être plus petit que la moyenne, avait gardé une fragilité au niveau des poumons. Mais ce problème de santé ne l'avait pas empêché de grandir harmonieusement et de devenir un bébé aux grands yeux bleus gai, souriant et ouvert au monde.

Il avait un peu craint au départ d'éprouver des difficultés à s'occuper de son fils à cause de son handicap, mais Shunrei lui avait plusieurs fois dit avec un certain humour qu'elle apprenait en même temps que lui. Alors il avait mis une singulière bonne volonté à devenir un père modèle, changeant les couches, donnant le bain, se levant la nuit. Il avait même commencé à le nourrir à la cuillère depuis peu, y laissant la propreté de ses vêtements à plusieurs reprises sous les rires de Shunrei. Bien que très présente, elle tenait aussi à leur laisser des moments « entre hommes » où leur relation père-fils pouvait s'édifier harmonieusement et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Souvent, il le mettait dans son siège et allait s'asseoir avec lui devant la cascade immémoriale. Ryûhô adorait ce bruit et c'était un moyen infaillible de venir à bout de ses rares chagrins. Alors il lui parlait de la puissance que cette cascade recelait en ses eaux et du fait qu'elle tombait directement des étoiles. Ryûhô, malgré son très jeune âge, l'écoutait jusqu'à s'endormir, bercé par le bruit de l'onde dont le flux ininterrompu le fascinait quand il était éveillé. Alors il se taisait, écoutant la fragile respiration de son fils mêlée au bruit apaisant de la chute d'eau. Cette cascade avait toujours eu un effet particulier sur lui aussi et il ressentait que, malgré le fait que son fils fût encore un bébé, il avait déjà une sorte d'affinité avec l'élément liquide. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Shunrei, estimant que cela n'était pas probant vu le très jeune âge du bébé mais également parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accepté, pas tout de suite. Elle ne lui en parlait pas, mais il savait qu'elle craignait cela par-dessus tout, que l'enfant issu de leur amour doive comme son père combattre et risquer sa vie. Il pouvait bien entendu comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait porté Ryûhô, il y avait donc un lien plus fort entre elle et lui mais il savait d'expérience également qu'on ne choisissait pas d'être chevalier, c'était son destin. D'ici quelques années, il serait fixé mais il voulait aussi que son fils puisse avoir la vie la plus normale possible même si sa destinée était de lui succéder.

Sous le voile de gaze de son berceau, au fond de la pièce, Ryûhô soupira dans son sommeil, le faisant légèrement sourire. Au début, dès le retour de la maternité, Shunrei et lui s'étaient réveillés de nombreuses fois pour être sûrs qu'il respirait, que tout allait bien, mais jamais la petite musique du souffle du bébé ne s'était altérée depuis et il espérait vivement que cela durerait.

Sa vie le rendait parfaitement heureux, que cela soit au niveau personnel ou professionnel mais, depuis quelques temps, son instinct lui soufflait que des jours sombres se profilaient. Il ne disposait pas de pouvoirs de prescience comme en possédait le jeune Kiki mais il sentait que des événements dramatiques allaient survenir, qui causeraient énormément de bouleversements. Cette impression ne le quittait pas depuis quelques temps, le faisant beaucoup réfléchir. S'il devait aller à nouveau combattre, il faisait tout pour que sa famille soit à l'abri du besoin. Sans en parler à Shunrei, il faisait en sorte que ses affaires soient en ordre et que son second dans l'entreprise puisse continuer sans lui si nécessaire en assurant l'entretien de son épouse et de son fils.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Shunrei s'était réveillée et l'observait avec interrogation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », dit-elle très doucement non loin de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira contre lui et, sous l'effet de la chaleur de son corps, il sentit le sien se détendre ainsi que le sommeil le gagner. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune couple s'était endormi. Le Dragon oubliait pour un moment ses questionnements ainsi que l'ère sombre qui était sur le point de survenir. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui prélèverait un très lourd tribut et qu'elle durerait près de treize ans…

**FIN**


End file.
